


【dickjay】正确的发情热解决方法

by zoides



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoides/pseuds/zoides
Summary: 只是指交（（（（不好吃





	【dickjay】正确的发情热解决方法

**Author's Note:**

> 只是指交（（（（不好吃

他们在二十分钟前一起跌跌撞撞的冲回了安全屋。杰森打开锁时明显在控制着已经踉跄的步伐，他颤抖着打开门时几乎是摔进了安全屋扑向装着抑制剂的柜子，迪克在他身后贴心的帮他把门关上。  
“厨房里有沙拉和爆米花。”杰森一边给自己准备针剂一边说，“橱柜顶上是麦片，”他正急躁地把袖子挽上去，外套被扔在一边，“——还有没过期的牛奶，”药剂被掰开，针头扎进了皮肤。杰森在做完这一切后发出宽慰的叹气声，他几乎是立刻就躺在了地毯上，像个得到了满足的瘾君子。拿裸露在外的手臂挡着眼睛。迪克认命的叫了一声，蹲下去识图把杰森从地毯上拖起来。“起来，杰，你不能在这儿睡觉。”  
杰森任由自己被蓝鸟拖起来放到床上，抑制剂大概在二十分钟后才会完全发挥作用。但眼下他身上的热度正在退去，反倒让人发冷。他扯了被子把自己裹起来，熟悉的味道和柔软的布料总能让他好受点。  
迪克无声的叹气。  
alpha去扒他的裤子的时候杰森还有点火气，他正在发情，整个人又热又暴躁，漫脑子都是找个alpha打一架的冲动，表面义或者引申义都有的那种。但这也不是某个蓝色的大鸟过来扒他裤子的理由，对方离得太近了。手已经放在了他的大腿上， 他的制服还没有脱掉，紧身布料放大了对方带来的触感。  
“停——滚出去，我能自己解决——”杰森喉咙发紧干渴，但他尽量让自己表现的比现在的状况更加凶狠，但迪克不容置疑的握住他的膝盖，身上的气味和他流露出来的欲望让杰森浑身发毛，“想都别想，杰，这是唯一的解决方案。”迪克平时很温和，但他现在所说的话绝不是可以商酌一下的那种语气。那是个命令，来自一个上位者，一个alpha。  
omega向来要服从同一个家族的alpha，然后迪克，那个家族里仅次于蝙蝠侠的alpha，在命令他张开双腿，他就只能这么做。“操——”杰森把手抵在迪克的胸口上，努力让自己表现得不像一个浑身发软的omega那样顺从，“我不想和你们那帮人搅上什么关系——”。“会带来麻烦?相信我，杰，这个说辞太烂了。”迪克已经解开了他裤子上的搭扣，灵巧的手指头已经按上了他内裤后面被濡湿的那块儿，“我不能看着你这么搞乱自己的发情期，我最起码可以给你个临时标记 。”杰森被对方身上的信息素搞得昏昏沉沉，几乎想去立刻磨蹭这个alpha，等等，临时标记?  
杰森勉强从浆糊般的脑子里找回一点点理智，然后他看见迪克已经靠上了床头，“往前跪过来，杰，腿跨过我的肩膀。”

杰森到底还是没有去违逆这个命令，当他跨坐过迪克胸口时他浑身发颤，小腹处苍白的皮肤完全暴露在迪克眼前，浑身的肌肉绷紧。而迪克表现的足够专业，他双手握住杰森的大腿，有意去把那些水痕抹到杰森的腰上。杰森的发红的阴茎湿漉漉地硬挺着，迪克探出舌尖，去舔他硬挺的下体，杰森尖锐的抽了口气，挺起下身，喘气里充满欲念。

“好孩子。”杰森听见迪克的小声赞扬，这让他心跳加快，并不是好兆头。然后他感觉迪克的舌头在他的阴茎上试探了一圈，开始吞吐龟头的部分。杰森爆发出一声拔高的呻吟，随后便变成了抽泣，迪克有意把热气哈到他的阴茎上，舌尖在肉孔处打转，强烈的射精欲望让杰森向后仰去，同时又咬上自己的胳膊去压抑喘息，发出的声音在发情的omega之中绝对算得上极度克制。

迪克显然爱极了他这一点，表现是他干脆把那根硬挺的阴茎全都纳入口中，给杰森做起了深喉，一点一点去逼出杰森压抑着的反应，对方的身体在他手里颤抖，像是马上就要逃开，可迪克从后面托住他的臀部，把杰森牢牢固定在他怀里，去揉捏杰森屁股上紧绷又有弹性的肌肉。那里全都是水光，像块湿漉漉白色桃肉，他够松软也足够湿，迪克先是用指尖按揉那一处，然后毫不费力的插入两根手指。杰森抽了口气，倒也没有反对，前身在迪克嘴里操得更深，迪克让他顶到反胃干呕，干脆往后退了些专心去吸那个龟头，埋在杰森后穴里的两根手指张开去撑开杰森的柔软肠肉。杰森发出呜咽似的呻吟，他伸手揪住迪克的头发，迪克把这看做默许，他又加进去一根手指头，来回揉压，黏糊糊的体液被挤压着从穴口溢出来，当迪克把手指曲起来去刮杰森的肉壁后，杰森爆发出一声哭泣，然后直接射在了他的嘴里，迪克把杰森的精液吞咽下去，杰森看着他，发出了一声模糊的哼哼，他的双腿还在发抖，但还是尽职尽责的支撑着他的身体，不让他直接骑在迪克身上。迪克的手还覆在他的腰上，像是木炭，杰森勉强感受到一点温存。“我要去洗澡。”他嗓音沙哑的勉强憋出一句，迪克没有阻拦，杰森勉强直起身，趿拉着鞋走向浴室，并且假装自己没有听见迪克的“要不要再来一次?”


End file.
